<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于围场唯一的Omega by Kkkkkkkalfka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472664">关于围场唯一的Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka'>Kkkkkkkalfka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative universe-abo, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*送给名媛老师！！<br/>*ABO设定，纯虚构，没头没脑逻辑混乱<br/>*发情期一年一次，O对欲望控制力更强<br/>*前男友机长描写，35请好好谈恋爱！<br/>*设定在2014之前，部分比赛描写为虚构</p><p>Omega当然是美女歪头，是我最爱的炮仗美女环节（）<br/>肉也不是很多，就是想搞搞锋芒毕露的美女和35的甜甜爱情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于围场唯一的Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxrelemet/gifts">maxrelemet</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>丹尼尔进红牛青训的那年，蒙扎诞生了记录里最年轻的冠军。塞巴斯蒂安·维特尔，无数人记住了这个名字，小红牛的第一座奖杯，F1冉冉升起的一颗新星。<br/>
在相机将2008年的蒙扎定格在四散喷溅的香槟里时，关于这位青年天才的流言便无声无息地冒了头。人们的目光总爱聚焦在一些偏离了轨道的事情上，到了维特尔身上，着调的离谱的，加上他毕露的锋芒，不同的字词被拼凑成或虚或实的句段，再被套上同一个主语。但出人意料的是，人们描述得最为有鼻子有眼的那一条，说我们的天才是个不折不扣的Omega。<br/>
事实上在那个时候人们对分化出的第二性别已经没有什么偏见了，没有人规定谁必须做什么或是谁不能怎么做，但老天，那可是Formula 1，围场里跑着世界上最快的车，而生理上的性别优势注定了这是属于Alpha的运动——或者说，大部分Alpha。<br/>
在风言风语无端四起的时候，围场里倒是一片祥和，至少没什么这方面的动静——这在某种程度上打击了外头几乎连成片的“谣言”，虽然原因大抵是厚重的赛车服几乎阻隔了每个人的味道，当然目的是防止场上的Alpha们相互间可能会产生的不必要的攻击性和其他影响，但侧面帮助了维特尔将他的第二性别藏得严严实实。</p><p>围场的大部分人一开始也是不知道维特尔是个Omega的，一方面是赛车服的气味阻隔作用，一方面是，他和马克·韦伯交往了相当长的一段时间。<br/>
以前他的赛车服穿得规规矩矩，就算是脱下它的时候他也会被要求注射抑制剂和确保气味的清除，这很大程度上导致了维特尔的逆反心理。红牛的年轻车手对抑制剂的厌恶几乎到了排斥的程度，但事实上他并不讨厌自己的性别和与之俱来的本能。Omega没什么不好的，他想，他证明了Omega也可以开赛车，在没人知道的情况下不会有人怀疑第一个冲线的人不是个纯正的Alpha，并且他享受第二性别在其他方面给他带来的魅力，那些糟糕的Alpha们会为了他疯狂，只要他状若无意地放出点自己的味道——但他应当是控制一切的那个，毕竟，会因为另一个性别的信息素气味发疯的又不是他。<br/>
在我们的天才进入了红牛车队并开始不断地往家里搬奖杯的同时，他开始有意识地无视车队的指令。这一点让他的澳洲男友有些不悦，但就像在赛场上那样，他除了恼火和无奈并没有什么办法，这个不算那么古板的德国人在他自己认为的方面固执得离谱，比如他坚持自己的速度更快，比如他不同意韦伯对他进行标记。<br/>
在赛场上少有的脱下赛车服的时刻，维特尔也是被韦伯的气味包裹着的，不管发情期与否他们都会做爱，临时标记也很好地替他掩饰了这一切。围场上几乎遍地都是Alpha，没什么人会察觉到异样。<br/>
澳洲人对他的队友兼男友算得上相当珍视和宽容了，他们的争吵并不少，内容可以从赛道竞争和团队合作延续到维特尔不愿收敛自己信息素味道的坚持，但大部分都以韦伯的低头收场，哪怕是“multi21”事件之后，看着自顾自喝完水对着媒体毫无诚意地道歉的德国小天才，除了原谅，澳洲人发现自己没有第二个选择。<br/>
他们某种程度上称得上稳定的关系持续了三年，那时候还在红牛二队的里卡多并没有意识到自己会比想象中更快地成为维特尔的队友，一切看上去都尘埃落定。</p><p>在一切都正要按照平稳的轨迹继续的时候，一次大型事故再一次掀起了更加猛烈的滔天骇浪。<br/>
——维特尔确实是个Omega，而且是一个气味相当有影响力的Omega。</p><p>事情的起因是比利时大奖赛的最后一圈，开在维特尔边上的阿隆索突然闻到了一抹淡淡的雏菊香，在他意识到那来自于一个不应该出现在这里的Omega时一切都为时已晚，他撞上了边上的罗斯伯格，而很显然，这周围的所有人都闻到了那个味道。<br/>
于是这场事故一发不可收拾，维特尔从漫天的烟尘和碎片里冲了出来，带着在混乱中被轧掉垂落在一侧的鼻翼冲过了方格线。<br/>
事后赛会的调查自然进行得如火如荼，他们很快将目光锁定在了本场分站冠军的身上，但没人知道小黑屋里发生了什么，维特尔仍然是这一站的冠军，也仍然待在积分榜榜首。</p><p>很显然，出于某些目的，赛会并不希望公布围场里存在一位Omega车手的消息，他们并没有说明事故发生的真实原因，只是告诉所有人这是一场信息素泄露导致的意外，并要求所有的车手都戴上抑制器。但多年前的谣言隐隐又被翻了出来，没有人解释得清为什么Alpha之间信息素的影响会带来这样严重的事故，一时间众说纷纭，却始终得不出定论。<br/>
这件事直接导致了“罪魁祸首”和他同队男友的分手，他们吵得不可开交，维特尔对于韦伯的指责感到不可置信——本来就应该是那些愚蠢的Alpha学会控制住自己的欲望，他说。</p><p>然后丹尼尔·里卡多就坐进了大红牛。</p><p>一方面是这个同样来自澳洲的车手在赛场上展现出了十足的天赋，他展现出了足够的能力让克里斯蒂安·霍纳相信这个爱笑的大男孩能够为红牛带来更多的领奖台，而另一方面，维特尔和韦伯的彻底闹掰让车队的内部关系变得复杂了起来，照常有序的管理几乎成为了不可能。<br/>
从里卡多加入红牛青训的时候，维特尔已经足够闪耀了，但出乎前者意料的是，事实上这个只比他大了两岁的天才比任何人想象中都要好相处得多，他们的关系升温得极其迅速，也许是因为澳洲男孩总是咧着嘴，像是能把快乐的氛围带给身边的每一个人。<br/>
丹尼尔听说过关于维特尔的第二性别的流言，他并没怎么放在心上，那次事故波及的车阵里没有他，事后赛会的含糊其辞和其他人不一致的口径都让没有亲身参与过的人无法拨开云雾看见事实的真相。<br/>
刻板印象让大部分人都选择了流言的对立面，Alpha们拒绝接受Omega开着世界上最快的车的“事实”，从那次之后维特尔又很少在围场上拉开他的赛车服了，里卡多偶尔能闻到一丝浅淡的雏菊清香，但大部分时候他都戴着抑制手环——当然，是那次事故带来的结果——那让混杂成一团的气味更加难以分辨，何况，在没人相信会有Omega存在的围场，不会有人刻意花精力去辨别某种气味主人的第二性别。<br/>
直到某个看上去十分普通的晚上。</p><p>维特尔并不记得自己的发情期。<br/>
在红牛一队的四年里，总是有马克·韦伯替他解决一切，再之前他甚至没有体会过发情期，总有人冷着脸把抑制剂推进他手臂上的血管里，这导致他自作主张断药的第一年情潮来得格外凶猛，也是那时候他的队友发现了一切。<br/>
但今年在他身边的澳洲人不是大了他11岁的那位了。<br/>
开始发觉不对劲的时候他们还在玩那个看上去普普通通的“接词游戏”，他看着丹尼尔笑，对面那个大男孩也对着他笑，他们几乎都听不清对方的单词了，音节含混在笑声里，而在这一切都无比融洽和谐的时候，维特尔突然发觉自己身上有哪里不太对劲。<br/>
里卡多又闻到了雏菊的清香。</p><p>这位小了他队友两岁的澳洲人并没有发觉什么异样，他只是注意到维特尔动作里小小的凝滞，但那并不能算得上什么问题。当摄像机终于不再对着他们之后，丹尼尔决定主动敲响他队友的房门，房间的主人没再穿着录制节目时那身厚重的赛车服，他看上去刚刚洗完澡，总是蓬乱着的金发成缕地贴在脸颊，向下滴嗒着水。<br/>
丹尼尔闻到了浓郁的雏菊香气，他走进了房间，一眼便看见了桌面正中摆着的空了半瓶的香水。<br/>
维特尔在他身后关上了门。</p><p>不能说他有多爱马克·韦伯，但事实是这段关系的完全破碎的确影响了维特尔，他在赛场上的发挥看上去也不再茹以往稳定。新队友的风头几乎要盖过了他，但也许是某种分化而来的敏锐第六感，他发现这个新来的澳洲大男孩在对待他的情感上并不只是纯粹的队友。<br/>
在丹尼尔身边待着的时候，德国人总觉得自己浸润在海浪的咸风里，又像是混杂着暖融融的阳光的气味，不知怎的，那让他意外地安心。也许是习惯使然，也许是生理本能，也许是一切都恰好合适，维特尔意识到自己对这个澳洲人的渴望几乎要从他的心底破框而出。这样的暧昧维系了一段时间，谁都没有捅破这层窗户纸。<br/>
——于是这一次发情期的到来对德国人而言并不算什么灾难，甚至成了他们都等待已久的那个契机。<br/>
他从后面贴近了里卡多。</p><p>虽然赛会出台了那条无聊的抑制器的规定，但是在赛场下没什么人会继续戴着那个烦人的手环。里卡多也换掉了那身为了节目效果而穿上的赛车服，这让海浪的味道更加浓厚了，和雏菊的清香交织在不算太大的房间里，他突然觉得有哪里不大对劲。<br/>
然后他听见了维特尔的声音，它问道，你想睡我吗，丹尼？</p><p>没有任何生理和心理正常的Alpha能够在这种状况下做出第二种反应，何况丹尼尔面对的是他心心念念的那个人。他甚至已经做好了由于性别原因只能退而做兄弟的准备，但他没想到的是，维特尔竟然真的是一个Omega。<br/>
而且维特尔，很显然的，也十分中意他。</p><p>澳洲人脑子里的理智在这一刻轰然崩塌了，他几乎是拧过身将维特尔整个掀翻在床面上，Omega浑身上下除了一条浴巾未着寸缕，丹尼尔的手指轻而易举地操进了柔软紧致的甬道，被温热的体液冲刷包裹，他吻住了他队友的嘴唇，在TR里尖锐锋利的刀子在这一刻只剩下温软的唇舌。手指换成了阴茎，他用自己将德国人完全地填满了，维特尔环搂着压在他身上的巨型犬的脖子，忽然觉得看见了无形的尾巴在对方身后疯狂摆动。<br/>
维特尔自己也没想到他最终会允许里卡多射在他的身体里，虽然他立刻服用了紧急避孕的药物，但被标记的感觉实在太过新奇，他摸了摸自己后颈新鲜的咬痕，抬眼看向对面玻璃窗上自己倒映在夜空里的脸，我一定是疯了，他想。</p><p>这几天都没有比赛，他们做了一次又一次的爱，从床上滚去了厚重的毛绒地毯，又从透明倾斜着的落地窗转移到了浴室花洒下被蒙上层水雾的玻璃墙。<br/>
里卡多陪着维特尔度过了他的整个发情期，车队的人像是意识到了什么，又或许是霍纳的“体贴安排”，没有人来打扰这对刚刚靠上床确定了关系的“新婚燕尔”。红牛的两位车手间的火花来得热烈又盛大，迅速以燎原之势席卷了一切。<br/>
唯一像往常一样的大概只剩下大家对维特尔的第二性别的认知——围场里公开的秘密。<br/>
只能说，红牛实在太会为他们的天才寻找队友了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>